The Twin Swordsmen
by Max Jackson Alpha wolf
Summary: Around the time the twin archer's were born, another set of twins were born deep within the ocean itself to the lord of the Seas Poseidon and the lady of every Hearth Hestia. Their name were Maxine and Mason and soon they must journey to Olympus to join their father on the council love is clearly in store for both twins! R&R! OC/Artemis Oc/Apollo
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

**412 A.D.**

Above the sea on a lone island was a woman of immense beauty as such her looks could rival those of the goddess of love Aphrodite herself, no one was there with this woman and to her it seemed that even the father of her children didn't give a damn the only care the man had shown for the woman was the island of Delos where she now stayed because; the mans wife had cursed her to not bare her children as long as she was on earth who was this man? The mans name is Zeus king of the Olympian gods a man who has had many consorts including herself people both mortal and immortal know her as Leto the titan of marriage, having the domain she has she should have known she would anger Zeus's wife Hera the goddess of marriage because; of the children she now carried which were due to come any minute...

_**Deep within the Ocean...**_

The city of Atlantis has been bustling with excitement at the prospect of having not one but two heirs of the sea. The people of the underwater kingdom were currently scrambling for the best gift to present to their king lord of Atlantis and all the ocean Poseidon and his leading lady and soon to be queen of the sea Hestia goddess of the Hearth and home. Being the kind man he is he sensed his brothers lover praying for help from her island and as such he grabbed one of their many doctors and flashed him to the island where he set to work and quickly delivered the older of the two a young girl not even a day old though she looked to be two years of age as Leto tried to thank the brother of her children's father he shushed her as he said.

"It's alright and your welcome take care of her and her brother I have a feeling our children will cross paths on their journey to Olympus" before he promptly flashed out with the doctor although, he'd made it just in time to see his first born which unlike Leto whose first born was a girl his was a boy. He smiled as he strode over to Hestia with absolute purpose and gave her a chaste kiss telling her how proud he was when he was cut off as the goddess scream seemed to shake the very foundation of the palace in which they resided as she gave on final push giving birth to both twins the youngest of which was a girl the god of the seas could not be more proud than he already was of the woman he loved. Holding his day old son in his arms he watched as the boy made a small ball of flame appear and sent it toward his younger sister who was currently smiling at her mother before she yelped and turned with a glare to her older brother, he could not help but laugh at the innocent look the boy dawned only to yelp when he felt his salt and pepper colored beard catch fire as he yelped he looked up to find Hestia laughing while their daughter tried to look innocent but failing miserably. Hestia watched in amusement in which her two children squirmed to get out of hers and Poseidon's grasp once, put on the floor she watched as the day old children ran to each other and hugged before each heading to the parent opposite them each jumping into the waiting arms of their mother and father as she looked at Poseidon she could see him thinking about something that troubled him although, it seemed as if he were distracted when she said.

"what shall we name them love" the lord of the seas looked from his daughter to his son then back again as he decided on what to name the children he had sensed that Leto was giving birth to the second of her children and flashed a doctor onto the island of Delos only for an iris message to appear before the deity's and their children as the doctor spoke.

"Mi'lord the young lad is alright but from what Leto tells me she did not require my assistance on this one due to young Artemis helping with her brother's birth"

The young son of Poseidon and Hestia upon hearing the name of the girl jumped from his mothers arms as he approached the message and his father and spoke with such elegance that only a child of Hestia could manage though it was only a few words.

"May I see her?" asked the young sea prince as he looked at the doctor who smiled and left to retrieve the day old daughter of Leto and Zeus. Upon the doctors return he noticed a young girl with him both staring at each other as if transfixed on the person in front of them as he watched her she spoke before he even opened his mouth.

"Hi I'm Artemis you're cute" she said, with a small blush on her day old cheeks.

"My name is Mason and you Luna are beautiful" he said, though only a day old he radiated confidence and smiled at her as he got to a knee and bowed to the young girl who blushed brightly before disappearing off screen and going back to her mother and little brother.

The doctor smiled at the young boy now known as Mason before turning back to his king with a smile as he watched the young prince leave the room with his mother following and his twin running to catch up with him as he spoke to the lord of the seas.

"The boy has charm Mi'lord and he isn't even a day old"said the doctor.

"Yes Lucas I fear Greece will never be the same when Mason and Artemis meet Hades knows my son is probably training as we speak, make sure the girl is healthy as well as her brother I have a feeling mason will throw a fit if _his_ Luna was in even a bit of danger tell Leto I will be on Delos shortly to make sure she is alright"Poseidon replied.

"Yes Mi'lord" Lucas said, before ending the message.

Poseidon lord of the seas sighed not even a day old and if the commotion he heard in the background was anything to go by Mason would have his hands full trying to convince Leto he was good enough for her daughter he shutter to think what Zeus would do to test his sons claims he turned toward the door heading to the arena where he was certain to find his wife and children.

**Island Of Delos**

Leto although a new mother was hesitant to let her daughter go with the doctor alone to speak with the young son of Poseidon and her maternal instincts made her cautious so she decided to go with them and listen and the two children talked. Upon arrival she saw a young boy in the iris message that looked much like both his mother and father a perfect combination of the two she watched as the doctor walked her daughter over to the mist cloud as it lowered to her height, she watched as both her daughter and the boy stare at each other transfixed as if they had never seen anything like the other before which was true for the most part of it. Leto watched her daughter with curious eyes as the young girl twirled a piece of her auburn hair which was just below her shoulders as she watched her daughter introduce herself.

"Hi I'm Artemis you're cute" said the little girl with a small blush. She watched as the boy smiled softly at her daughter before he introduced himself as well.

"My name is Mason and you Luna are beautiful" said the little boy, which only served to make her daughters blush brighten as she turned and ran back over to her when the boy dropped to a knee and bowed before her.

Even Leto had to admit the boy had charm it didn't mean she wouldn't give the boy hades when it came time for their paths to cross although, she was sure that the Lord of the seas would do the same to her son Apollo when his daughter crossed paths with her son as well she gave her daughter a talk about boyfriends as she listened to Poseidon and the doctor who she now knew to be Lucas finish talking and end the call with the doctor turning back toward the family of three with a smile.

Lucas walked over to the family of three with a smile Poseidon had flashed a couple of bow and arrows into his medical bag as well as a pair of hunting knives, after checking the three over Lucas got to a knee going in his bag he produced a pair of silver hunting knives with the same color bow and quiver full of arrows handing them to the young girl as he spoke.

" A gift from the young prince he had the Cyclops of his fathers forge make these just for you all are made of the same metals of Celestial bronze Atlantean steel and Lunar silver" he explained strapping each knife to the legs of the little girl who blushed when she learned who they were from he then turned to her mother as she noticed her brother was probably in their cabin sleep as he spoke.

"This next bow was made of willow combined with celestial bronze and Atlantean steel as well as the quiver and arrows the young prince had them forged as well for good faith in honor of your daughter for her brother" he explained again before turning to leave, before she could stop herself she called out to him making him stop in his tracks.

"Wait!" she called.

"Yes Milady" he said as he watched her.

"Give Mason my thanks and that of my daughters and I hope to see Poseidon soon if at all possible"she said.

"Mi'lord will be here soon and you may thank young Mason yourself if he brings him Milady though I am sure he will spend time with Artemis showing her how to shoot if he is at this moment training" he said, before disappearing in a flash of flames courtesy of Hestia.

_**A/N: I do not own Percy Jackson Rick Rioridan does the plot and Ocs are my own enjoy!**_


	2. Chapter 2 Visit to Delos

**Atlantis Arena**

It had been six days since Mason and Maxine were born and since then Mason had been in the arena at less than a day old and now, five days later he was almost a master with the sword and Maxine was much like her brother she started training when he did. Poseidon walked toward the arena deep in thought he was brought out of his musings when an explosive gust of air blew his way as he covered his eyes bracing himself when the rushing water had stopped and he could see the lord of the sea looked above the arena to see his son mason floating there by the looks of it breathing hard as well I saw him smile as he gestured to someone below him what he saw next shocked him when his daughter Maxine joined her brother as the two summoned two fireballs and quickly converting it into energy balls. Hestia sat below her son and daughter as the two floated above the arena looking above them as the boulders came flying, she watched the two launch energy ball after energy ball at the on coming boulders until there was only one left but this one had to be at least the size of Olympus itself because; of this she saw her children stand side to side and fire of an energy beam together fighting the boulder as it's rate of descent was slowed she watched them struggle with it until she noticed her sons hair flash auburn and his energy beam flash bright silver his eyes flashing silver in tandem with his sisters eyes flashing bright blue as her hair turned blonde. Poseidon watched as a boulder the size of Olympus was headed toward the arena and fast by the looks of it, he had been fairly surprised to see the efficiency in which the twins worked getting rid of the other boulders before coming together standing side by side and firing separate energy beams into the boulder slowing it down instead of continuing to walk toward the arena he decided to flash in next to his fiance Hestia to see how they were doing up close. Upon, arrival what Poseidon saw completely shocked him as well as made him prouder than any father could possibly be his children were surrounded with neutral white energy as they fired their energy beams he watched his son first shocked as his hair had begun to flash from black to auburn as the energy beam took on a silver colored tint as he listened in on his thoughts '_No! I will not let some stupid rock take me down! I will survive this to see her!' he thought. _

The eldest of Kronos and rhea turned their heads toward their daughter whose energy beam flashed bright blue her hair turning honey blonde before returning to its normal ebony black,the first to drop their energy beam was mason they watched together as mason charged his godly energy before he turned it lose in a bright silver beam and pushing the boulder backwards the cloak he had chosen to wear during the training flapped around wildly at the power being used. Maxine cut her eyes over to her brother and stared wide eyed at the power in which he was using was unheard of though she smiled because; she wanted to be as strong as he was from his stance and the size of the beam he weilded next to his her power paled in comparison with what she was seeing now but she had to try and match it somehow so she focused her energy her hiar turning blonde as she fired a bright blue energy beam just shy of the size of her brothers with a smile.

Poseidon smiled at his children and watched as the boulder exploded under both of their combined might. The sea god was proud to see his children having progressed as much as they had in the six days they had been alive and if anything he'd seen not seconds ago were to be an easy way to figure out who they were meant for then he wasn't the god of the sea although, when Mason heard where the trio would be going today was sure to set mason off beyond comprehension though in a good way he supposed. He started clapping as did Hestia when the twins heard their mother and father clapping below them both disappeared and quickly tackling both she and Poseidon in a hug where Poseidon qucikly explained to Mason of where they were going and soon making the son of Poseidon and Hestia take off to his room as quickly as he could his sister following him quickly as he raced to get changed before the family of four vanished to the island of Delos where the first borns journey will soon begin...

**Island of Delos**

Leto watched Artemis with a smile as the young girl ran around the hut cleaning it was quite amusing to watch though, she suspected it was because; Mason was coming with his father so she helped her with the work all the while keeping tabs on Apollo. Artemis ran around the hut looking for the weapons that the cute boy she had met when she was only hours old had forged for her because; she wanted to show him how good she was with the blades as well as her bow and arrow although, she really wanted to see him in person it had been six days since their first conversation and she already felt very drawn to him. Apollo watched as his older sister put on her best chitton and he was confused as to why she was going through so much trouble to look prettier than she already was so, he looked to his mother who only shrugged and continued to help Artemis clean up because; to him it looked as if his mother knew exactly why his sister was doing this so he was curious in his own right. Leto kept a close eye on her son knowing his curiosity he would probably say something to upset his sister before their guest even arrived which now that she thought about it should be any minute now although, she wasn't worried too much about it she was still abit skeptical about giving her daughter to the prince of the sea and hearth because; to be honest it's every mother's worry she was sure Hestia and Poseidon had the same feelings about maxine. Leto was helping Artemis straighten out her chitton when she sensed more than one godly presence approaching the hut when she looked over to Artemis she saw how nervous her daughter was and smiled at her encouraginlgy as she went to open the door although, Leto appeared calm she was just as nervous as her daughter was because; she didn't want her daughter's heart torn apart she wanted her little girl to be happy. Artemis followed her mother toward the door dusting the wrinkles from her chitton as Leto opened the door Artemis's eyes focused on only one person the young man standing in front of Poseidon god of the seas and she smiled meeting his eyes silver on sea green and topaz although, when he smiled back she found his smile quite beautiful to begin with even at no more than a day old she blushed causing Hestia and leto to smile at the sight. When mason laid eyes on Artemis his eyes widened considerably at the sight of her he had honestly not seen anything more beautiful even his own mother once, he got his facial expression under control he smiled at her the same as when they met at no more than a day old to Artemis his voice was exceptionally angelic "you look beautiful luna" he said, making Artemis blush as red as a cherry while he conjured a single silver rose and placed it in her hair with a smile as he kissed her forehead. "Shall we walk milady?" he asked. To which Artemis could only smile and nod as he extended his arm for her making the parents and sibblings of both to sigh contently watching the duo walk toward the beach.


End file.
